


Motorcycle

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck is that?"</p><p>"A motorcycle!"</p><p>To be fair, Joel was absolutely right. He was perched atop a beautiful blue Harley, grinning brightly with a helmet on his head and one in his hand. Ray looked petrified, and in his mind he had every right to be. Motorcycles were unsafe to begin with, that doubled with Joel’s just…. Everything, made it a terrifying sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle

"What the fuck is that?"

"A motorcycle!"

To be fair, Joel was absolutely right. He was perched atop a beautiful blue Harley, grinning brightly with a helmet on his head and one in his hand. Ray looked petrified, and in his mind he had every right to be. Motorcycles were unsafe to begin with, that doubled with Joel’s just…. Everything, made it a terrifying sight.

"Where the fuck did you get a motorcycle? Why the fuck did you get a motorcycle? Can you even drive this?"

Joel pouted at the questions, disappointed that Ray wasn’t as excited as he pictured him being. He sat back a little, sighing.

"I got it at the motorcycle store duh. There’s a bike shop not far from here. And I got it because I thought it’d be fun to drive around with you on it. AND, they don’t let you buy without a cycle license, so yes I can drive it."

Ray still looked unconvinced.

"Joel, motorcycles are crazy unsafe."

"Not if you drive properly! I’m not a crazy driver…"

"I can’t remember you ever driving the speed limit in a CAR, you expect me to believe you will with a motorcycle?!"

"It’ll be fine! I’d never put you at risk Ray, I know what I’m doing. Don’t you trust me?"

The last question was soft and a little pained, Joel looking sad. Ray swallowed, taking a moment to think before groaning and walking over, taking the helmet from Joel.

"If you fuckin kill us I’ll never forgive you."

Joel laughed a little, watching the younger man clip on the helmet before sliding on the back, still looking somewhat anxious about the whole thing. Joel revved up the engine, peeking back at Ray one last time.

"Hold on tight!"

And with that he was off, Ray immediately clinging to his waist, eyes clenched shut as though he expected them to get in a wreck almost instantly. He could feel the cycle swerving as Joel steadied it, joining into traffic and driving them out of town, to a more open stretch of country. When he felt it was safe, Ray finally opened his eyes.

He gasped at the intense feeling, wind rushing past them as Joel sped down the mostly empty road, on one of the long winding roads heading out of Austin. The wind was brisk but a nice contrast to the hot sun beating down on them, and the view was insane. Ray grinned as he took in the view, the scenery quickly passing by them as Joel expertly drove down the stretch of road. 

Ray sat back a little, his hands still clinging to Joel's hoodie slightly but no longer gripping for dear life. He was starting to get just what people liked about motorcycles. Joel was focused on the road in front of him, but he could feel Ray relaxing behind him, making him smile and speed up a little just to get the younger man clinging again.

Joel kept driving for a while, eventually turning around and bringing them back into Austin. He went slower and was careful, knowing Ray was right that he could get a bit reckless. He'd never want to endanger Ray though, so he kept slow, driving them to their favorite pizzeria. He parked and smiled as he heard the other man sigh in relief, turning around a bit to look at him. Ray had helmet hair and seemed a bit short of breath, but Joel thought he was more adorable then ever.

"So how was it?"

Ray shrugged, trying to look nonchalant as he mussed his hair a little, helmet in his lap. 

"We didn't die, so I guess it was good."

The brunette grinned, pulling off his own helmet and leaning over, kissing Ray's cheek gently.

"So does that mean you'll let me keep the motorcycle?"

The young man took a moment to think it over, before shrugging again, smiling coyly at Joel. 

"If you promise to only ride it with me."

Joel grinned at his passenger, nodding eagerly and kissing him again before they got off and headed inside for dinner.


End file.
